


My Secret Friend

by SharkPup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bullying, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, Magic Powers, Rating May Change, The Windy Thing (Homestuck), Warnings May Change, decided i should maybe continue this, first two chapters written 3 years ago, ghost karkat, karkat is a human ghost, kind of, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: A little albino ghost takes a liking to John.





	1. Reader: Be John The Human

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are from my old homestuck phase, but looking back on it I had plans for this story that actually might go somewhere? I'll have to redo some of the au though since I can't remember it all. Anyways, enjoy what I have so far!

_**Reader: Be the John Human**_  
  
 **\--Action blocked--**  
  
 _You are unable to be the John human, because the John human is passed out._  
  
Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently curled up in a ball, laying on the ground. Your clothes are soaked from the puddle your laying in, as well from the rain. Blood is running from your, probably broken, nose and various other scratches on your arms and legs. Your pretty sure there are several cracks in your glasses. Your passed out, yet aware of all these things. And the horrible part is, this isn't the worst you've ever been. In fact, your pretty happy you got off with just some scratches and broken nose. Well, maybe the broken nose is a bit much compared to usual, but it's not that bad. It's been broken before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You manage to blink yourself awake, sitting up and looking around. It's dark and no one is around, the sun is setting, it's late. There's a stinging sensation in your hand. You lift it to your face, but it's no use trying to see. You take off your glasses, squinting to survey the damage. There's a reasonably sized scratch on your palm, three trails of blood run down it. Alright, shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Lifting your hand up, a breeze picks up and swirls around your hand. The smooth current of the wind calms you, and the coolness comforts you as the cut heals up. Bringing your hand back you notice it left a scar. Huh, usually it doesn't. Oh well.   
  
You stand up and do the same for your arms and legs, then try to breath in through your nose. It hurts. Even the breeze doesn't soothe it, it's broken. You take in a deep breath, then pop it back into place. Your not a tough guy, your just used to it. Turning your head both ways, you make sure no one saw any of that. A sigh escapes your lips, but is stopped short. A white blur catches your eye, it moved around the corner of building beside you.   
  
Oh no. Oooooooh no. Panic mode starts to activate before you breathe in, and out. It's probably nothing. You need to make sure though. The bricks of the building are rough on your skin as you stand against the wall, slowly making your way toward the corner. Blue eyes peer around the corner and meet. . . nothing. Whew. Another sigh and you turn around, stretching out your arms and legs a little before starting the long walk home. Where were you again? There has to be a sign near by. Ah, there's a little market down the street. You can ask someone there. But first, you put on a replacement pair of glasses which you kept in your pocket. Then tired legs start walking the poor boy through the rain.  
  
Little does he know, a pair of red eyes is watching him go. And the head those eyes belong to, supports a white mess of hair.


	2. Paranormal Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things start happening around school.

"Dave this isn't up for discussion."

"John I'm just worried about my Egbro. That's the third time this week you've had to walk home from god knows where."  
  
He's just another worried friend, you know. Friends can get annoying sometimes though, especially when they keep bugging you about an edgy subject. He's right though, this is the third time you've come home after getting beat up and lost. You don't know why people like to beat you up. You try to be friends with everyone, even the bullies sometimes. You try to settle problems with words, not fists. Apparently others don't have the same mindset and tend to rely on their strength more than their mind.  
  
"I'm fine Dave, look at me! Everything healed up by this morning anyways, see?" You displayed your arms to the other boy and he sighed, running his hand through his shiny blonde locks. You used to run these hands through that sunshine, but you guys had decided it would be best to stay bros. Let's not get into that topic at the moment, relationships are a thing you probably won't have for years.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just, . . .watch yourself man." Dave ruffled your hair. You laughed as you spiked it back up to it's regular messiness.  
  
"I've gotta get to class, see you later John." He turns down the opposite hallway and waves as he goes.  
  
"See you Dave!" You wave back over enthusiastically before turning away to head to your own class.  
  
Your school is pretty big, and quite colorful. You love it! The walls each have their own pattern and designs to go along with the classes in that hallway, the outside has a great garden and some of the best places to catch the breeze, and the teachers here are super nice. Depending on the teacher anyways, but all yours are either nice or neutral. Alright, but we were talking about colorful walls here.  
  
You see, the walls are a mix of bright colors, almost neon. Barely ever white or dull colors unless necessary for a backdrop. Like this pretty winter wonderland one here. There's a problem though. While walking down the hall, happy and head held high, you shiver. Upon opening your eyes from a blink your eyes you see a glimpse of red, a duller, almost blurry red. It was gone as quick as it showed. It was suspicious, there were no reds in this backdrop and no one else in the hallway was wearing a significant amount of it. No one seemed stirred up or startled though, almost as if you were the only one who had seen it. Perhaps you had been.  
  
The nerd known as John Egbert wasn't exactly the most normal high school boy. He had supernatural powers to control the wind, easily being healed by it, and sometimes even seeming to be able to speak to it. John Egbert wasn't normal, but he wasn't crazy either. He knew he saw a flash of red, and whatever it was, he hoped not to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange appearances continued to happen throughout the next couple weeks and you were starting to get a little paranoid. Was this some prank? Was someone stalking you? Was this just the new way for bullies to mess with you? You had no idea, and you hated that fact. You never got more than a glimpse. Pale red or bright white.  
  
Today was an almost beige color. You were walking along the hallway, head held down as you've had a bad day so far. It was just cloudy and depressing today for some reason. Anyways, you were walking along, not watching who went by. At some point one of the regular bullies came along and decided to trip you. You, like the clumsy idiot you are, fell. But. On the downward decent of your face toward the floor, your instinct was to try and catch yourself by reaching out your hands. You did not expect to see another pale one reach out for you as well.  
  
You still face planted onto the floor though.  
  
The pale hand you saw, it. . . it was cold as it reached out. The fingers just barely brushed your own, but didn't quite make contact. What worried you most was that it. . . .well, it wasn't attached to a body! And you distinctly know that was a hand you saw.  
  
To be honest it wasn't exactly the weirdest thing that's happened to you, but it was definitely the creepiest. Like, what the hell man? When do you ever see a hand floating around to try and catch people on precarious falls? Never, DUH. Which is why you were very, very spooked. You were stiff with paranoia for the rest of the day, flinching away from any physical contact in fear that it will be a harsh cold. Just what you needed when your dad was a master prankster who liked to practice his silly shenanigans on you every day.  
  
When you got home you moved slowly, eyes wondering around frantically. You sat down on the couch, letting your bag fall from your shoulder and onto the floor as you sat down. You really didn't want to deal with your dad's shit today. You were freaking out. You were paranoid, tired, thin, and wanted nothing more than a small snack and to get a good night's rest. You held your face in your hands and rested your elbows on your knees. Trying to clear your mind was hard without the breeze to help. Maybe you should just go back outside for awhile.  
  
"What's the matter boy?"  
  
Bright, white, and crisp is how you describe your father's looks. Always wearing a neatly tucked white dress shirt, ironed pants, and classic white hat. He sits down beside you, and you realize he's flipped the switch from prankster to father. He lets a hand rest against your back and rub circles into it, a calming motion he always did to you as a child.  
  
"I don't even know dad." You answer without looking up.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? You've been losing weight and acting awful tired lately, I'm worried." He asks in his fatherly tone of voice. Deep, gruff, with a hint of scratchiness that shows years of hardship and learning. You decide to lean on his shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"I'm just a little stressed is all. . . .I think I want to sleep. Can you bring me a snack?" You ask after awhile of just sitting in comfortable silence. You didn't want to get up, but you really needed to catch up on sleep.  
  
"Sure, have a nice nap John." He ruffled your hair as you both stand up. He heads toward the kitchen as you go upstairs.  
  
"And nothing baked please!" You call out as you reach the final step.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You debate on whether or not you should go to school the next day, but your father is a very persuasive man. So here you are, trudging around the halls at a snail's pace, just barely shuffling your feet along. Your head is hung low as always, and you don't lift it even as the bell rings and the other kids pour from the hallways. Moments later and you're alone. You're in that snow themed hallway again, and you really don't feel like dealing with class right now.  
  
With a low sigh and a huff you drop your bag and sit down on the floor of the hallway, leaning against one of the many trophy display cabinets this school has. You shut your eyes and it's silent. Comfortably so. But then, when you hear it, your eyes burst open.  
  
"Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this chapter is super short. I'm honestly not sure why I cut it off so soon back then? I guess I just liked the cliff hanger. 
> 
> Btw, Karkat's looks are based off this: http://shilohshadowtail.deviantart.com/art/human-karkat-297943560


End file.
